


Play Money

by RedLeaderfic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Early Days, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Prostitution Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly the kind of bad idea Diesel's supposed to be protecting Shawn from. Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salamandelbrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/gifts).



Diesel saw the commotion ripple out from the club’s dance floor and tried to figure out if he had time to finish his beer before whoever Shawn had picked a fight with tonight landed a lucky shot. _Probably not._ He tossed a few twenties at the bartender and waded into the crowd, holding his half-filled glass over the sea of drunken heads. It didn’t take long to push through to the center; the club kids had all formed a ring around Shawn and the four frat boys he'd decided to antagonize (Diesel knew it was Shawn's fault, he'd only known the guy a couple of weeks but that was long enough to know it was always Shawn's fault.)

The punks were all too drunk and too focused on Shawn to notice Diesel; one of them rushed Shawn and Diesel grinned. Drunk and stupid always had been his favorite type to beat up. He reached over Shawn's shoulder at just the right angle so the dope ran his forehead right into Diesel's open palm. 

_Now_ everyone knew he was there. Frat Boy #1 staggered back, looking around for a second to see what had hit him before finally glancing up, seeing Diesel and falling backward right on his ass. “Time to go home, kids.”

Shawn looked up and laughed, spinning back around to poke his finger in the face of the closest of the band of jerks. “There, you see? Big Daddy's on the scene, let's see you four try anything now!” he said, slapping one hand against Diesel's chest. 

“Y'know Shawn, that's not helping.”

One of Frat Boy #1's running buddies seemed to take that as a challenge, because there was always that one dope who had to be brave. Diesel waited until the guy got almost within arm's reach of Shawn, then smashed his beer glass into the side of his head. Frat Boy #2 dropped to the floor right next to his friend and Diesel stared down the other two. “Anyone else have any bright ideas?”

Shawn was still egging them all on like a hyperactive terrier so Diesel wrapped one arm around his waist and hoisted him right off his feet. “All right, time to go.” He carried Shawn all the way out of the club, Shawn daring the those four and anyone else in the crowd to test their luck. Diesel knew Shawn meant it, too. He'd fight the entire club full of people if they gave him even close to a dirty look and laugh at them all the whole time they were kicking him in the ribs. Diesel had no idea how Shawn had lived this long before finally hiring some extra muscle.

He hadn't built up a buzz and even if he had the cold air hitting his face outside would have wiped it out. Shawn on the other hand started tilting sideways the second Diesel put him back on his feet. Diesel sighed and picked him back up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry and started hailing cabs.

“We could've taken 'em,” Shawn slurred, miming punching motions with one fist.

At least Shawn tended to be a happy drunk. “My job is to _keep_ idiots from punching you in the face, remember?”

“Still. We had 'em. I was tellin' 'em, you wait 'til my friend comes over, then we'll show all'a you.”

There was cab, finally. “Don't think I count as a friend if you're paying me.”

“Ehhhh,” Shawn said, making vague hand-waving gestures that almost wacked a woman walking by in the face. “Close enough for me. Best I can manage, anyway.”

“You gotta raise your standards,” Diesel said, mostly to keep Shawn talking and at least semi-conscious. He poured Shawn into the backseat of the cab and squeezed in next to him. “It’s like hiring a hooker and introducing her to everyone as your girl.”

Shawn wasn’t following this very well. “Wait, which one of us is the hooker again.”

“You are really drunk. Neither of us. But technically me, I guess.”

“Nah, you’re the bodyguard. You can’t play both, I gotta be the hooker. You listen to guys like Hart I’m already there anyway.”

“I got no idea what you’re talking about. But sure. You’re the hooker.”

Shawn snorted, snuggling up with his head on Diesel's shoulder. “You couldn't afford me.”

“Guess you'll have to give me a raise, then.”

Shawn was starting to drift off, which was probably for the best. “Huh. Guess I could do that.”

Luckily the hotel wasn't too far from the club; Diesel tipped the driver and carried Shawn up to the front desk to see if he could get a duplicate key, because who knew what Shawn had done with his. Once that was done Diesel got him into the elevator and up to the room, flipping the lights on with one hand while keeping Shawn balanced on his shoulders. “Okay, we're home or next best thing to it,” he said, trying his best to ease Shawn down without just dropping him. “You gotta get down now, you're killing my back.” 

Shawn sort of slid his way down with a drunken grace that was almost impressive. Diesel started roll some of the ache out of his shoulders – seven feet tall or not, carting around two hundred plus pounds was still carting around two hundred pounds plus – when Shawn surprised him by wrapping his legs around his waist instead of dropping to the floor. Diesel staggered back against the wall as Shawn maneuvered himself around and planted a messy kiss right on his lips. “Maybe I’d give a discount, though. I’d think about it.” Shawn went in for another kiss and this time Diesel saw it coming. He really should make a point of stopping it this time. 

Even drunk off his ass Shawn was a pretty good kisser, though. Diesel knew he was probably letting this go too long and finally willed himself to push Shawn back. “How’d you even manage to get this trashed?” he asked, working on untangling Shawn from around his waist. “We weren’t at the club that long.”

“Talent.” Shawn let Diesel pry him off and drop him onto the bed. Shawn stretched out and was fast asleep in seconds, before Diesel could even get his equilibrium back. He sighed and eased Shawn’s shoes off, collapsing backwards into a chair. He rubbed one hand against his lips, shaking his head.

Hell of a first two weeks.

***

Diesel let things sit for a week after that. They’d just finished up a show in some middle of nowhere Kansas town he forgot the name of the second he’d walked out of the arena; Shawn was flying high on stealing a win from Hart, nothing got him in a better mood than that. Maybe it wasn’t Vegas, but Diesel felt like it was the perfect time to push his luck anyway. He watched Shawn kick off his boots and toss himself onto the bed, still trash-talking Hart non-stop, then Diesel leaned a chair against the wall and pulled out a wad cash. “So just out of curiosity, how much _would_ you charge?” he said, counting out the bills in front of Shawn. For all he knew Shawn didn’t even remember that night. Best to feel this out first.

Shawn had an amazingly expressive face; he watched Shawn flit from surprise to consideration to all-in, let’s do this excitement without even a split-second moment of hesitation. Diesel knew this must be a bad idea if Shawn was so into it. “Depends,” Shawn said, blatantly looking him up and down. “How much you have on you?”

An actually good bodyguard should probably be stopping Shawn from doing things like this. Well, that’s what Shawn got for hiring someone he’d only known for five minutes. He put the wad of cash on the hotel desk and watched Shawn’s smile get a little wider. “That look like enough?”

“Looks like it might cover the basic package. I don’t kiss my clients, though. Not that kind of girl.”

“Get off it. We both already know you give that away for free.”

Diesel could really get used to Shawn looking at him like that. “I guess I could make an exception this one time. Next time you gotta shell out for the premium package, though.”

Shawn slid of the bed and started to make his way over when Diesel put one hand up. “Hey, slow it down. I think I get to see what I’m buying first, don’t I?”

That was all the encouragement Shawn needed, not like he didn’t already do a strip tease every night already. This was a little different than watching in ring, though; this was Shawn taking his time, playing right to Diesel instead of out to the crowd. Shawn danced a little closer with each button undone on his shirt, each new inch of visible skin convincing Diesel this really wasn’t the worst idea he’d ever had. He should have brought music. Next time there would definitely be music, maybe find a one of those scumbag hotels with stripper poles right in the rooms. By the time Shawn tossed his shirt across the room he was easily within arm’s reach and went into an impressively expert lap dance, grinding hard into Diesel’s crotch. Diesel could only take a few seconds before he needed some more; he pulled Shawn down to sit in his lap, kissing the curve of Shawn’s neck while undoing the top button on his jeans. Shawn was still grinding and it made hard to focus; he stood up and slid Shawn’s jeans and boxers all the way down, running his hands down Shawn’s ass and thighs. “Good start,” he said, letting Shawn step out of his clothes before shoving him onto the bed. 

Shawn laughed as he centered himself on the bed. “So you’re the kind of guy who gets rough with his whores, huh?”

“You got me all wrong,” Diesel said, stalking up to Shawn and running one hand down his spine. “Got a lot of respect for whores. Whores work hard.” He leaned down close enough to whisper in Shawn’s ear. “You gonna work hard for me tonight?”

Shawn laughed again. “You gotta shell out for the premium package for that.”

“Good to know.” Diesel took his time getting undressed, liking the way the delay made Shawn squirm. Shawn started to stroke himself to stay hard and Diesel didn’t know if Shawn thought that would make him hurry it up or what. He hoped not, he thought it he could sit and watch that for hours, especially with the way Shawn’s back started to arch when he really got into it. Shawn caught his eye and Diesel nodded to him. “Keep it up. I’m enjoying the show.”

Shawn grinned and leaned his head back, groaning softly every few seconds. That was a good sound. Diesel hoped he got to hear a lot more of it. He fished lube and condoms out of his bag, watching Shawn for as long as he could stand it. “Enough of that. Roll over. Ass up.”

Shawn could not be more obliging and Diesel definitely thought he could get used to that, too. He took his time slicking Shawn up, being rougher with the fingering than he strictly necessary because he liked the way it made Shawn shiver. When that was done he smacked Shawn hard across his ass and that was a pretty great sound too.

He dragged Shawn to the edge the bed, better angle that way, and slid inside with one quick thrust while still standing. That caught Shawn off guard and the groan he let out was almost enough to get Diesel off right there. He gave Shawn a few seconds to collect himself, watching his hands slowly unclench from the sheets. “Big all over, aren’t you,” Shawn finally gasped out, looking at Diesel over his shoulder with a delighted, dazed look on his face.

“Not exactly paying you to talk right now.” Shawn clenched tight around him and Diesel needed to brace himself against the bed. He started a slow rhythm more for his own sake, getting Shawn vocally frustrated was just a nice bonus. Once hit head felt clearer he picked it up, going from almost zero to rough and fast in a second and getting an amazing “Fuck, yes, _that_ ” from Shawn.

“Why do you pretty ones always like it rough?” Shawn was already too breathless to answer and Diesel saw his arms starting to shake; he leaned his weight forward more and that was all it took, Shawn went from holding himself up to face down in the sheets and barely on his elbows. “Let’s see if I can get you all the way through this mattress, huh? What’dya think about that?”

Shawn just nodded back a desperate _yes, **please**_ and Diesel went as hard as he could stand, the way Shawn clawed at the sheets doing almost as much as Shawn tight around him. Diesel had to close his eyes and just concentrate, letting Shawn’s groans guide him along. “Haven’t gotten a scream out of you yet,” he said, taking a few tries to get the words out. “Looking forward to that.”

“Getting there,” Shawn said, the words half swallowed by the mattress and barely audible.

Diesel could feel how close Shawn was, the way his whole body shook with each breath. He had to hold out just a few more minutes, seconds maybe. 

Shawn’s whole body went tense and Diesel got his scream. Some cursing, too. He did his best to draw things out as long as possible, pushing the overstimulation until Shawn was a writhing, sweaty mess. “You think we end things just ‘cause you’re done? That’s not the way this works.” Shawn whimpered and cursed, trying to push himself up and failing. Still definitely game, though. Diesel wondered how much Shawn could take.

Next time for that. Shawn had a match the next night and it was Diesel’s job to make sure he was ready for it, after all. Two more thrusts were all it took and Diesel climaxed so hard his vision whited out; his knees buckled and he almost collapsed right on top of Shawn, catching himself at the very last second. He crawled up on the bed and Shawn threw one arm across his back. “Hiring you was the best decision I ever made.”

“Pretty happy about it right now myself.” He rolled over to his back and Shawn draped himself across his chest, breathing like he’d just gone a full hour in the ring. “So how much is that gonna run me?”

Shawn made a vague waving motion. “No charge this time. New customer rate.”

“You’re a really bad businessman.”

“Yeah, I know. I should hire someone to help me with that too.”

Diesel smoothed some of Shawn’s sweat-soaked hair out of his face and worked at catching his breath. “So what’s included in that premium package, anyway?”

It took a few seconds for Shawn to catch up with what Diesel was talking about. “All night access and two props. Your choice.”

Diesel took it a little personally that Shawn was still verbal enough to quip. He’d have to do better next time. “How’s that two-day break between Cleveland and Chicago next week sound?”

The way Shawn quivered at that told Diesel to start looking forward to very good night. “I’m not gonna tell you how to spend your money.” Shawn leaned up on his elbows and kissed him like he was signing a contract. “But we can keep those for free.”


End file.
